Angels and Demons
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: how can i describe this? it's long, one of the first Slayers fanfics i wrote. please R&R (PG for language. L/G, A/Z X/OC pairings)
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: this is a story that i wrote first and am now typing. set after events taking place in TRY, it's longer, a good five chapters, and involves several original characters, the Slayers cast and Dogma's Metatron. i do not own the rights to either Slayers or Dogma and humbly grovel before the rich people who do.  
  
*****************  
  
*Prologue*  
  
*****************  
  
Eliese looked at her feet. She had just been asked the most embarassing question of her life. She rustled her wings slightly, fiddled with the end of the silver cord sinched around her waiste.  
  
"Do you?" Zelgadiss Graywords demanded a second time.  
  
Her eyes glistened with tears as she raised her face to look at him. "Yes." She whispered.  
  
He backed away, looking disgusted. The angel sighed. She dropped her gaze back to her feet, hoping to hide her tears of shame.  
  
And Zelgadiss knew she spoke the truth.  
  
***************** 


	2. Part two: Confessions

*Part One: Confessions*  
  
*****************  
  
Astraea looked back once more at her dejected companion. The other angel had been very quiet since the Chimera had spoken to her and Astraea wasn't quite sure why. Eliese was usually cheerful and happy to go about her business.  
  
Oh, she was well aware that their mission was difficult. That could've been the reason. But Astraea was enjoying the company of the mortals, especially that of Amelia Wil Tessa Saillune, Princess of Saillune. She and Amelia shared the same views on, well, everything. As the Angel of Justice, Astraea loved to meet anybody who subscribed to her personal philosophy.  
  
Eliese, on the other hand, had not made friends with any of the mortals. She focused herself entirely on the task at hand: keeping the Slayers safe from the Mazoku. The Mazoku priest, Xellos Metallium, had a habit of showing up at the most inconvenient of times. He'd taunt them all, including Astraea, but he always left Eliese alone. They all noticed, of course, the Monster's lack of interest in the winged girl, and when Zelgadiss asked about it, they were given this answer. "She is a Power." Astraea told them, "The purpose of a Power is to protect mortals from Demons."  
  
So why was it that every time the priest ignored her a dejected look crossed her face? Zelgadiss had had his suspicions. From what he understood, Eliese was a very powerful being and used to causing mischief, not too unlike Xellos. God had given her the specific job of watching them to get her out of his hair. He thought maybe, at first, the lack of excitement had bored her.  
  
His second suspicion about her had been true and he wondered just why. "What," he thought, "could possibly be her reason for-"  
  
"Eliese?" Astaea's voice broke his train of thought. The brunette angel had stopped in the road before her friend. "Are you okay.'  
  
Eliese looked up. "I'm okay. Just a little tired." She muttered. Inside, she was dying. The Chimera knew.   
  
"Are you sure? Xellos was a bit of a handful today..."  
  
She winced at the sound of his name. "He bothers me so...and yet, he never touches me. It's as if he knows..."  
  
"That you could destroy him? I'm sure he does."   
  
She nodded, not even knowing exactly what her friend had said. It was forbidden, what she felt then. It was wrong...but it felt so right. A sigh escaped her lips. The Slayers were on their way home. They had already parted ways with the Ryuzoku Priestess, Filia Ul Copt. She'd go back to Heaven soon and it would be all over. She'd followed them all that way, protected them for two years even when they were not aware of it and back before she..."I can't think about it!" She tells herself fiercely, "I've got to get these thoughts out of my mind!"  
  
"What's wrong with Eliese?" She heard the group's self-proclaimed leader, Lina Inverse, asking.  
  
Her grey eyes wandered to Lina's face. The sorceress looked quite concerned. "If only she knew..." Eliese thought wearily.  
  
"She says she's tired." Astraea shrugged.  
  
"She's not tired." Lina scoffed, "She's the one who told us that angels don't get tired.  
  
"I'm tired." Lina's dimwitted sidekick and protector, Gourry Gabriev, piped up, 'When are we stopping?"  
  
Eliese smiled slightly. She was quite fond of Gourry. His stupidness amused her. He would make a wonderful angel, were he not so forgetful. Every word he uttered was spoken honestly and he had a pure heart.  
  
They camped in the woods that night, amidst a clearing in the trees. Eliese offered to stay up and keep watch so that the others might get some sleep. She was forever spending nights awake, but, as Lina had pointed out, there was no need for her to sleep.  
  
Astraea slept out of habit. She hadn't been an angel nearly as long as Eliese. She flopped down on her stomach, her hands rested under her face, her wings neatly folded at her side. Amelia was snoring away beside her, every now and then mumbling something about justice. Lina and Gourry had a comfortable arrangement, each using the other as a pillow. Their feelings towards one another were mutual, yet neither would openly admit it. And then there was Zelgadiss, all alone and scrunched up as if hiding from the world.  
  
Eliese sighed. Why, she wondered, was mortal love so complicated? If Lina and Gourry would just tell each other how they felt, if Zel knew that Amelia loved him, if she were human so they could all know how she felt about-  
  
"Xellos!" A pair of arms had encircled her, a kiss was planted on her cheek.  
  
The priest materialized before her, his face lit by its usual smile. "Evening, M'Dear." Came his greeting. Then he frowned. "You look troubled."  
  
She sighed again. "Zelgadiss knows."  
  
Xellos' eyes snapped open. "Knows what?"  
  
"That I love you..." She whispered. Xellos sat down beside her. "That's all? He hasn't told?" She shook her head. "No. But it doesn't matter. They'll all find out sooner or later. Look at me. It's beginning to show in my eyes. The light of love is there. Zelgadiss noticed. It won't be long before the rest..."  
  
"If they all find out, then Zelas finds out." He murmured, "And I get in trouble. And God..."  
  
"Already knows." She finished for him softly. The Demon nodded silently. "We can't keep doing this, Xellos. Something about it needs to change." Another nod. She'd never seen him so gloomy. "What is it you want?"  
  
"I want you." He said miserably, "I'm so sick of all this. Damn these human emotions. i'm not supposed to have them!"  
  
"Nor am I. Yet I love you just the same."  
  
He smiled. "As if I didn't know."  
  
"Do you remember," She smiled in return, "The first night you came? They were all asleep. I was singing. You planned on causing trouble, but instead you listened to me. You opened your eyes -it was the first time I saw them- and I could see through the fires that burned in them. I saw what was left of your soul. I saw things I'm sure you didn't even know where there, memories of long ago." She paused, "But you are aware of them now."  
  
Their eyes met. How she wanted him to kiss her! But then Zelgadiss stirred and Xellos was gone in a flash.  
  
"Eliese?" The Chimera was behind her, "Was I dreaming, or was Xellos here?"  
  
She didn't turn around, for the tears in her eyes. "You were dreaming, Zelgadiss."  
  
"Tell me, for I am not sure I understand. How is it that you love him?"  
  
"I love him the same as any one loves, I suppose."  
  
"But why him? Why Xellos?"  
  
"I didn't chose to love him, Zelgadiss. Love doesn't work that way. I can't help but love him for who he is, much the way Amelia can't help but love you."  
  
"Amelia...loves me?" She looked at him. The young man looked startled. "How can she love me? I'm horrid."  
  
"Love," She said wisely, "Is not about how you look. Wanting some one who looks good is lust. There's a difference. When you love some one, it does not matter what they appear to be."  
  
He was silent for a long time. "Does Xellos love you?"  
  
"It is of no concern. It is forbidden."  
  
"What will God do?"  
  
"God? He finds it amusing that a Power -who is sworn to protect against demons- loves one of the most powerful Mazoku. It is the Hierarchy that decided. It is a rule; a sacred decree. No angel shall love a demon." Tears filled her eyes, "Neither of us wanted it this way. But when human emotions, remnants of the past, are involved...it doesn't go as planned."  
  
"Xellos is not human."  
  
"But he is. In the very recesses of his mind. Part of who he was lurks there, hidden away, Zelgadiss."  
  
"Who he was?"  
  
"Do you know nothing about the Mazoku? Demons and Angels run at opposite ends of the spectrum, they are quite the compliment of one another -light and dark, chaos and order, peace and war. When man dies, he goes to one of two places: Heaven or Hell. He becomes either Angel or Mazoku."  
  
"So Xellos..."  
  
"Was once as human as any of you are."  
  
Another silence. Zelgadiss was considering what the angel had just told him. "Aren't there things you could do?"  
  
"I could do? Yes. I have four options. Three that would release me, one that would leave me in the state I am currently in. I would be free from Heaven if some one cut off my wings. If I took a plunge and fell from grace."  
  
"And the third?"  
  
"Revolt against God. But that is an option I would never consider."  
  
"And you would be human?"  
  
"I would."  
  
"And Xellos?"  
  
"Has no choice. It is up to the Beastmaster to release him. And there would be only one reason Zelas Metallium would turn him loose: Punishment." A pause, "There is nothing a Mazoku despises more than the thought of being human. It is and shall remain forbidden."  
  
"Eliese..."  
  
"Go back to sleep, Zelgadiss."  
  
"But Eliese..."  
  
"There's nothing that can be done about it."  
  
"You love him! That's not fair!"  
  
"You of all people should know that the world's not a fair place, Zelgadiss Graywords."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Goodnight." Eliese said firmly and Zelgadiss backed off. He knew he'd gone too far. He gave one last look at the lovesick angel before falling back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Eliese looked up at the sky. There really was nothing to be done. Her shoulders slumped. If the Hierarchy found out, she'd be sent to Purgatory. Loving Xellos was simply not an option.  
  
But she did love him so...  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to the night she'd realized it. Before that, she'd hated him. He would come around at night and pester her and when she'd asked him why, she'd get the same response --"Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Finally, that night, when she'd been close to tears, one of his amethyst eyes had winked open. "Would you like to know the secret?" His voice was in her ear, "I love you, Eliese."  
  
"Don't lie to me." She'd said softly.  
  
He drew back. "I'm not."  
  
"Everything you say, Xellos, is a lie."  
  
"I love you."  
  
She turned her face away, but something drew her back. His eyes, usually lit with laughter, held a deep seriousness. He spoke the truth. Tears had clouded her vision. "I hate you," She'd choked out, "And yet..."  
  
***************** 


	3. Part three: Betrayal

*Part Two: Betrayal*  
  
*****************  
  
As the group neared Saillune, Eliese noticed that Zelgadiss had opened up to Amelia quite a bit. This pleased the angel. Zelgadiss deserved happiness. However, it worried her too. The more comfortable he got with her and the more they talked, the more of a chance there was of news of her and Xellos slipping out.  
  
To keep her mind off that terrifying thought, Eliese focused her attention on Lina and Gourry. The closer they got to the impending "parting of ways," the more attached to one another they became. Yet there was no "I love you" between the two.  
  
Eliese became depressed. Things were not working out the way the angels had planned. And there'd been no sign of Xellos in weeks, since the night Zelgadiss had scared him off.  
  
"Eliese, what in Ceipheed's name is the matter with you?" Lina asked her one morning.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled. Maybe Xellos had realized the hopelessness of the situation and given up on her. Maybe he didn't love her any more.  
  
"Something is bothering you."  
  
Eliese looked at the petite sorceress. "Look, a lot of things are on my mind, Lina. They don't all involve you."  
  
Lina turned to Gourry. "Did you hear that? What could an angel possibly have to worry about?"  
  
"Eh?" He looked at her blankly. "I wasn't listening."  
  
"You never do!"  
  
"Well, I was thinking. You're really pretty in the sunshine like that."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "You mean in?"  
  
He smiled innocently. "Do I ever say things I don't mean?"  
  
She considered that. "...Nope. Thanks, Gourry."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Eliese smiled to herself. Maybe there would be a breakthrough after all. Then she frowned. Xellos had told her things like that. "Your beauty in the moonlight..." His voice echoed through her mind. What she wouldn't give to see him, if only for a moment...  
  
And there he was before her, sitting on a rock along the side of the road. He was dressed in muttered red and gray and he looked miserable.  
  
The Slayers looked at him warily. He'd done nothing but antagonize them since they met. The priest glanced up. His eyes met Eliese's. She gasped. His eyes no longer held their old fire. Rather, they were a dull violet.  
  
"Xellos?" She questioned silently.  
  
His gaze glided over to Zelgadiss. "The Chimera betrayed us." The angel felt faint. "Zelgadiss, who did you tell? How could you?  
  
"I...I didn't know...you never told me not to!" He exclaimed out of frustration.  
  
"Who did you tell, Zelgadiss?" She demanded.  
  
"...Amelia..."  
  
Zelgadiss looked at his companions. Amelia looked frightened and, for once, Gourry wasn't the only one who looked confused. Astraea and Lina looked equally perplexed at the situation.  
  
"What did he tell you, Amelia?" Eliese turned her attention to the young woman. "Th-that you and Mr. Xellos love each other...That's all." She said meekly. The angel's gaze turned back to that of her beloved. "Tell me, Xellos, what happened?"  
  
"Zelas found out." He said simply. "And?" She prompted. HE looked away. He eyes widened. "No!" A grim nod. She sank down to the ground. "Oh, Xellos..." He shrugged. "I've lived like this before. I can do it again."  
  
Silence, which was broken by Lina, had fallen over the crowd. "Will somebody tell me what the Hell is going on here?!" She demanded. She pointed her sword at Xellos, "Explain yourself, Mazoku!" He looked at Eliese helplessly. "Xellos, I'm warning you..." The sorceress' ruby eyes flashed.   
  
"Do not harm him." Eliese said calmly. "What?" Lina looked at her, sword still fixed on Xellos. "Look at his eyes, Lina. What do you see?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Look hard. You'll see it."  
  
"Oh!" Lina exclaimed suddenly, "They're a different color. And they don't look so empty. What does that mean?"  
  
"...He's human." Zelgadiss had suddenly remembered what Eliese had told him. The only way Xellos would get his soul back would be as punishment. That, coupled with Xellos' statement "Zelas found out" had sparked an understanding in the young Chimera's brain. The Beastmaster had learned of the forbidden love and Xellos had been punished for it. But something didn't make sense. If Xellos was human and Eliese had ways of becoming human, what was the problem?  
  
Eliese noticed the look on his face. "I know what you are thinking. It's not that simple. You forget. Xellos does not wish to be human." She turned back to the priest. "Is it bad?"  
  
He looked at her sadly. "I don't know how to be human any more. I forget to et, I forget to sleep. I don't know what I'm going to do or where I'm going." tears filled his eyes, "I don't know anything, Eliese."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him protectively. He cried into her robe as she whispered to him. "Xellos, don't cry. It'll be okay..."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I love you." Her hand caressed his tear-streaked face, "It matters not whether you are Mazoku, human or otherwise. I love you." She smiled, "And I always will." He looked into her eyes and she gazed back into his. He looked very young and innocent.  
  
Zelgadiss was amazed. The once powerful Mazoku was crying. The sight of Xellos in tears was somewhat humbling.   
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Astraea exclaimed, "Let me get this straight. You love the demon, Eliese?"  
  
"He is no longer a demon." The Power replied calmly, "But, yes, I love him."  
  
"You can't love him. That kind of love...it's a human emotion."   
  
She cradled Xellos in her arms. "I love him all the same."  
  
"Are you thinking of..." The Angle of Justice trailed off. The other nodded. "I am." Astraea's blue eyes widened. Her mouth formed a thin line on her face. "It's unnatural. Does the Hierarchy know of this?"   
  
"If the Hierarchy knew, would I still be an angel?" She challenged.  
  
"Does God Know?"  
  
"Yes. Metatron tells me it amuses Him."  
  
"Amuses Him?! How could he be amused by it? It's disgusting! the Voice of God tells a lot of people a lot of things. they're not always true." Eliese looked at Xellos, "Do not listen to her. Astraea doesn't understand. She was jilted as a mortal. She does not know human love." Xellos nodded slightly. He was tired, he was cold, and, most of all, he was afraid.  
  
Eliese had to then explain the situation between the ex-demon and herself to her companions. She told them all as simply as possible, so that even Gourry understood her. She loved Xellos. He loved her. He'd been cast out of the demon world, given his soul. Therefore, he was human once again.  
  
Gourry seemed to understand the concept better than his friends. Eliese knew why. With a heart as pure as his, it didn't take much to comprehend love. He didn't ask a lot of questions like his friends, just nodded his head, his blond hair falling in his eyes.  
  
The sleeping arrangements that night were a bit different. Astraea stayed up to keep watch. Lina and Gourry curled up with one another, same as before. Zelgadiss had Amelia encircled protectively in his arms. And there, wrapped up in each other, were Eliese and Xellos. HE was nestled in her arms, her wings folded around him. Astraea sat up alone, occasionally glancing at the other angel, wondering why she loved Xellos.  
  
It rained the next morning and on through the rest of the day. Lina didn't mind. She and Gourry were excited that they were nearing a village, which meant food. Amelia was oblivious to anything besides the fact that Zelgadiss was paying attention to her. The Chimera was busy fretting over Amelia being out in the rain. Eliese kept her wings folded around Xellos, shielding him from the rain. Astraea had disappeared in the night and that worried Eliese.  
  
The Angel of Justice had reacted badly to the turn of events. She despised the unfortunate demon, was disgusted about the idea that he could love some one other than himself, and also a bit jealous that Eliese had found some one willing to become an outcast for her.  
  
Eliese had never seen her friend react so violently to anything. Astraea had all but pitched a fit upon seeing the pair lie down to sleep with one another the night before. Shed watched as Eliese settled Xellos on the ground then folded her wings neatly around him. "Succubus." She'd accused scornfully. The blond angel had stared disdainfully at her companion. Then, without another word, she'd turned her back on the other.  
  
Eliese was quite upset with the situation of Astraea, but she was more worried about Xellos. He had lost most of his strength upon becoming human, he was mortal and just barely twenty years of age. He was tired all the time and Eliese thought he looked rather pale. She touched his face as they stumbled along and he seemed to brighten.  
  
That only lasted a few minutes before he became feverish once more. "Where," He muttered, "Are the things you spoke of? So where is the hope and where is the faith...and the love?" Her heart went out to him. "The hope belongs to those around us." She whispered, "They don't want you to die. The faith is in you. God will help you, if you are faithful. And the love," She kissed him, "Is mine to offer."  
  
"If...if God will send his angels, would everything be all right?"  
  
"Yes, Xellos. Everything will be all right."  
  
"Miss Eliese?" Amelia's perky voice broke through her thoughts. "Yes Amelia?" She questioned. "Where do you suppose Miss Astraea has gone?" Eliese sighed. "To tell the Hierarchy, of course." The princess looked troubled, "What will you do?" The angel shrugged. "If she succeeds, not much can be done. I will go to Purgatory, Xellos will...die." Amelia's eyes widened. "Where is the justice in that? How could she betray you?" "Astraea is very human still in all she does. She is jealous." "Jealous?" "She's never been in love like this."  
  
Amelia looked back at Zelgadiss. "It's so unfair." She pouted, "Why is the world so unfair, Zel?" "when things don't go as planned," He said slowly, "It makes you stronger."  
  
And older looking man and a younger woman were waiting for the group at the village's inn. The man went directly to Eliese. " We expected you bloody hours ago. Is he alive?" He asked in a sort of agitated way. "Just barely." She replied wearily. "He lost a lot on becoming human...Why are you here, Metatron?" He ignored her question. "Aimeé." The young woman stepped forward. She smiled radiantly as she gently removed Xellos from Eliese's arms.   
  
"I'm only here to see Eliese." The Metatron spoke, "The rest of you can go about your business. Aimeé will take care of the priest." Zelgadiss folded his arms. "I won't leave until I know who you are." The old angel looked at the young man. "This from the Chimera. You're the one responsible for this mess. If you must know, I am the Metatron, the Voice of God. Aimeé? she's the Angel of Love. Now bug off. I have a job to do."  
  
He turned to Eliese. "God's pleased with you; with what you're doing. That's why he sent us to warn you. Astraea's been trying to speak with the Hierarchy all day. You've got to either lose your wings or plunge within the hour or you're gone." She turned pale. "There...there's no place to plunge from." She stammered. "Your wings then. Three of your companions have swords. You must do it soon. The sooner, the better."   
  
"I'm not sure I'm ready..."   
  
"If you love Xellos, you'll do it now."   
  
"If I...if I must do this, I want no one other than Xellos to cut them off."  
  
"He is in no state to do anything. You must have one of the others." He said impatiently, "If you don't chose, I will chose for you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"The boy who had the Sword of Light. The Mercenary. He will do it."  
  
"Gourry...You want Gourry to cut off my wings?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't look at me. It's God's idea. I only do as I'm told."  
  
"If it must be done." She sighed, "Let's go."  
  
Gourry wasn't too pleased about being taken away from his dinner.He was even less pleased to be leaving Lina with what was left of said dinner. But when he understood, however, what it was he was to do, he became very serious. "Are you sure you want to do this, Eliese? I mean," He scratched his head, "You can't change your mind, can you?"  
  
"If I don't do this, I will lose Xellos forever. I'll be sent to Purgatory and I won't come out. Gourry, You must do this for me and Xellos. I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He nodded. "All right."  
  
Metatron led them up to the room where Aimeé had taken Xellos. The raven-haired angel sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand was rested on the priest's forehead. She looked up, smiling. "He will live." Her beautiful face shone with pleasure, "And how he loves you, Eliese."   
  
Eliese looked at Metatron. "Let me speak to him as I am, for a moment at least." The Voice of God nodded. "Be quick about it."   
  
She bent over the ex-demon. "Soon," She whispered, "It will be as it should. Not even Astraea will be able to stop us. You want that, don't you?" He nodded slightly, opening one pale eye to look at her. She kissed his forehead, placed her hand over his heart. "Have faith." Then she looked back up at Gourry and Metatron, a grim determination on her face. "Let's do it."  
  
Gourry understood perfectly well what Eliese wanted him to do. HE even understood the reason why she wanted him to do it. But he wondered. Why Xellos? Why did she love Xellos? He shrugged. He didn't expect to understand it. He still didn't know why he loved Lina.  
  
"Tell me," The Metatron's voice shattered Gourry's confused thoughts, "Before we begin. What has come to pass? I must be certain this is the right thing." Aimeé looked at him through green eyes. "He was only semiconscious." She replied softly, "But what he wants is clear. A prayer echoes through his heart. 'Do not reprove me in your anger...have pity on me, Lord, for I am weak...in utter terror lies my soul...Lord, save my life, in your mercy, rescue me...' God says he must live." Metatron nodded. "That He does. Proceed."  
  
"Gourry..." The swordsman hadn't been paying attention. He'd been staring at Aimeé, but hadn't heard a word she'd said. His blue eyes fell upon Eliese where she stood before him, wings spread.  
  
It seemed to him such a shame to cut off those pretty wings. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have some one love him that much. Lina, he thought, will never love me that much. Eliese looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be begging "Do it already. Get it over with."  
  
He raised his sword and, in one quick motion, severed her Heavenly wing from her Earthly body. Eliese fell to her knees then pitched froward, unconscious. Gourry looked at her sprawled on the floor. Then he looked back up. Her wings, along with the other two angels, had vanished. Where, he wondered, did theuy go? Then he remembered. They were angels. They could come and go as they pleased.  
  
He bent to pick Eliese up just as Lina burst into the room. "You've killed her!" the red-head exclaimed.   
  
"She's not dead, Lina."  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Cut off her wings!"  
  
"She wanted me to. So she could be with Xellos."  
  
"So Astraea hasn't..."  
  
"Hasn't what?"  
  
"Gotten her in trouble."  
  
"Where's the other two go?"  
  
"I 'unno."  
  
"Honestly, Gourry, you don't know anything!"  
  
He placed Eliese on the bed beside Xellos and looked at Lina. "I know you'd never do that for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wouldn't do anything like that for me."  
  
She looked at him like he'd said the most unbelievable thing she'd ever heard. He frowned. "What?"  
  
"Gourry, I'd do anything for you."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Are you stupid? What have I been doing all these years?"  
  
"...Beating me over the head?" He asked innocently. He braced himself for a thrashing. It wasn't hard to tick Lina off. He expected her to smack him. Instead, she smiled affectionally. "Baka." She muttered. He relaxed a little. She hadn't hit him. That was good. Then he realized she was frowning. "What's amatter, Lina?"  
  
"All this stuff with the two of them...she gave her immortality for him. He lost everything for her. It's so romantic." She said softly. "Lina, you don't care about romance." He pointed out. "Maybe I don't. But I've been thinking about all the stuff we've been through together. You're always there for me and...I...I like you, Gourry." She blushed. "You like me." He repeated, blinking his blue eyes. "A lot." She stated. "A lot?" She sighed. "I love you." His eyes widened. She loved him!? A grin spread across his face. HE scooped her up into his arms. "I love you too, Lina."  
  
She snuggled up in his arms, perfectly happy with the current arrangement. Then She remembered Eliese and Xellos. "Gourry," She looked at the sleeping priest and the unconscious woman, "Will they be okay?" He looked at them too. "Well, Eliese is still alive, if that's what you mean. And the angels said Xellos isn't going to die." She frowned. "I still don't understand why She loves him. It makes no sense. No sense at all." He thought for a moment. "She just does. You don't need a reason to love some one."  
  
"What will they do now?"  
  
"Well...they're both asleep..."  
  
"That's not what I mean. You and I can go off and have more adventures together. Amelia's got a home to go to. Zel, he's gonna keep looking for his cure. But they've got nothing. Only each other. You think they know?" She turned her ruby-red eyes back to Gourry. "Know what?" He questioned. "They haven't got a thing in the world."  
  
"Of course they know." The Voice of God had appeared back int he room. "They may be human, but they're not stupid. They were well aware they'd lose it all. God is very pleased by their situation. He gained back one of his own. Xellos -one of the most powerful demons in the Astral Plane- let himself be destroyed for something as trivial as love. Eliese did as God's been asking: she loved her enemy. Granted, she may have loved him too much...but a Power like Eliese does not often pity the evil and wicked. God will help them as He sees fit."  
  
"They'll be all right?"  
  
"They will be no worse off than the two of you."  
  
She looked back down at the two sleeping peacefully. Then a thought occurred to her. "What about Astraea?" No answer. She looked back up. The angel was gone. Sighing, she slid out of Gourry's arms. She was confused and tired. "C'mon. We should get some sleep too." He nodded, looked once more at the couple on the bed, and followed her out of the room. 


	4. Part four: The Beginning

*Part Three: The Beginning*  
  
*****************  
  
"It's not right." Astraea was pacing back and forth in front of the Hierarchy. "You made the rules. Eliese broke them, she went behind your backs and she claims to love the Mazoku. That is no way for a Power to behave."  
  
"You are suggesting we send your best friend to Purgatory." The head of the Hierarchy, Gabriel, stated.  
  
"I am not suggesting it. I'm telling you to do it." Astraea was angry. Very angry.  
  
"We will summon Eliese." The Archangel decided. But Eliese never appeared. The council, composed of seven angels -two Thrones, two Dominions (AN: Thrones and Dominions regulate angelic duties), two powers and the Archangel Gabriel- stared silently at Astraea as they waited.   
  
An angel finally stepped into the circle, but it was Malachi, the Messenger. Gabriel looked at him. "What news have you? Where is Eliese?" He asked sternly. "She will not come, Your Grace. Eliese has shed her wings for the demon. She is human once again." Malachi spoke. Astraea turned very red. Gabriel sighed. "Then there is nothing to be done. Both are mortal and free to do as they please. Council dismissed."  
  
The Angel of Justice was fuming as she stalked away fro the Council. Eliese had made a fool of her for the last time. Justice had not been served because of the Hierarchy's slow acceptance of her case.   
  
Xellos awoke to the sunlight spilling through the window and onto the bed where he lay. He glanced about him. The room was small and dingy, but comfortable. How, he wondered, did I get here? Then, Oh yes! The angels...angels...Eliese! She was curled up next to him, her blond hair falling in her face. He touched her cheek. It was cold. He drew in his breath. Was she dead? He pulled her into his arms, tears in his eyes. She'd chosen to be mortal for him, wretch that he was.  
  
"...Xellos."  
  
He looked up. Zelgadiss was in the doorway. The two young men looked at one another for a moment. Then Xellos burst into tears. He buried his face in Eliese's hair, tears falling from his lashes and into her soft tresses. "She's dead, Zelgadiss..." His voice was muffled, "She's cold...She's dead." The only thing he feared more than being mortal was losing Eliese.  
  
A frown crossed the Chimera's face. He bent over the two with the intent of examining her. She was indeed very pale, but he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. "She's not dead, Xellos. She's still breathing." He said quietly. The two looked at one another again. "I'm scared for her." Xellos said softly, "I am afraid. I love her so. Do you understand? I'm afraid because I love her."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You don't. You say you do, but you don't. She is the only thing I have. Without Eliese, I have nothing..."  
  
"..." Zelgadiss could think of nothing to say.  
  
"...She said if God sent his angels, everything would be all right. But where...where do we go from here? I don't know what to do. I've never been this confused before, Zel." Another uncomfortable silence. Zelgadiss knew how to handle many things, but not this. Xellos looked back at his beloved. He had her encircled protectively in his arms and his eyes glittered like twin amethysts due to the remnants of his tears.  
  
"Maybe..." The Chimera began slowly, "...Maybe I don't understand love...Maybe what you feel is beyond my hardened heart..."  
  
"Oh, no, Zel." The priest glanced up, " You know. You love Amelia. It is yourself you do not love. What I feel -and what you feel- towards some one else is different than what you do not feel for yourself." The Chimera and the ex-demon continued to look at one another as Zelgadiss turned the statement over in his mind. The latter of the two, however, looked away when Eliese began to stir.  
  
"...Xellos..." She mumbled, "...Xel..."  
  
"I'm here." He said softly, "I've got you." He planted a kiss on her forehead and she smiled slightly. She weakly raised her gray eyes to his face. He gazed back down upon her, a happy and relieved look on his face. Her eyes closed for a moment. Then she turned her pale face to Zelgadiss. "...I forgive you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...I know you feel...that it is your fault...because you told...I forgive you for that...you need to know...It wasn't your fault..." Then her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep in Xellos' arms once more.  
  
Zelgadiss had retained his normal unemotional façade, but as Xellos peered at him, he was aware of something in the other's eyes. "You can't fight the tears that aren't coming." The priest tells him, "And in a moment of truth there are lies. It was your fault, Zel. But it was my fault, too, and Eliese's"  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
"No one ever means to do things like this. But we do them anyway. God help us all for the things we have done." He laid Eliese across the bed, stood up and stretched. Silently, he crossed the room to the window.  
  
Zelgadiss bent over the girl, his hands spread over her. He was healing her, giving her back her strength, which is what he'd intended to do all along.  
  
Suddenly, she began screaming and jerking around. "I won't! I won't! There is a God! Life is wonderful!!!" Xellos turned white. He rushed over to the side of the bed. "Oh, Eliese..." He muttered, "Don't do this, Eliese." Zelgadiss looked at him questioningly. "She's reliving the first time she died." The ex-demon said softly, "When the Mazoku killed her."   
  
"What?" the other man's voice was a deadly whisper.  
  
"She was eighteen. She believed in God. Wouldn't renounce her faith. They killed her."  
  
"Were you..."  
  
"Was I her murderer? No. Would she love me, had I done that?"  
  
The Chimera sighed. "I suppose not."  
  
'Xellos!" She screamed, "XELLOS!!!"  
  
"If she is reliving her past, and you were not responsible for her death, why is she screaming for you? You weren't there."  
  
"I was there," the young man said quietly, "As her mortal lover."  
  
The Chimera's mouth dropped open. He hadn't expected that, but yes, it made sense. That was why they'd broken a rule. That was why the Mazoku had been able to love. But there was one thing that didn't make sense, one thing that didn't fit. Why had Xellos become a demon?  
  
"I lost the belief." The priest's voice was a low deadpan, "She'd trusted God. He allowed her to die like that. I was angry at everything. The anger consumed me. I became hatred." It was if he read Zelgadiss' mind, "I didn't die. I allowed the very beings I hated to kill me. I let Zelas have my soul."  
  
"Xellos..." Eliese was awake then, sobbing into the pillow, "...I saw it all again. I felt it...I...I..." She couldn't go on, she was crying too hard. He pulled her into his arms, as he couldn't do when she had died. "You're safe, I am here and I love you, El-Chan." She smiled, wiped her eyes. "Why do you love me, Xellos?" He grinned. His finger wagged as he spoke, "Sore wa himitsu desu." He kissed her nose and she giggled.  
  
Zelgadiss was amazed at the change that came over Eliese. There was a difference in her laughter, there was a softness in he eyes. She kissed the ex-demon and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
The group left the inn several days later. Eliese was a brand new person, very much like Xellos was. She was always smiling, her eyes always sparkling. Xellos had reverted to his old self, becoming once more the same annoying fruitcake he'd always been. The priest, however, after finding his good side, had changed slightly. He no longer played his pranks out of evil desires, but rather, out of a good-natured personality.  
  
They trooped along to Saillune, all six of them together. They received a warm welcome upon reaching the kingdom. Prince Philionel greeted them readily, scooping his daughter into his arms. He shook hands with each of her three friends in turn, then looked at the young man and woman that hung back a little. The man whispered something to the girl and she blushed and nodded.   
  
"Begging your pardon, Sire, but we'll be going now." Xellos said cheerfully.  
  
Amelia's face fell. "You're leaving? What are you going to do, Mr. Xellos?"  
  
Xellos opened his mouth to answer, but Eliese cut him off. "We're going to start a life for ourselves. This is only the beginning, you know." She said happily. Lina shook her head as the two of them scooted off together. I don't even want to know what he was thinking. I hate that man," She smiled, "And yet..." 


	5. Epilogue

*Epilogue*  
  
*****************  
  
You blink. That's the end? The woman before you has stopped speaking, therefore, the story is over. But that can't be it.  
  
The baby in her lap giggles and you look at it as if noticing it for the first time. It's a little boy, an angelic child with reddis-gold hair and vivid blue eyes. "What a beautiful child." You tell her. She smiles, "Oh, he's not mine. His parents are inside, having something to eat." Her finger flickers off towards the yard. "She's mine."  
  
A toddler with the same dark, fly-away hair is running through the grass. Her skin is a slightly bluish color and you are curious, but you don't ask.  
  
Howyou got caught up with this woman is still a mystery. You'd been looking for a place to stay. Several of the locals had endorsed the Shadow Inn. You'd found the place, and there was the woman on the porch. Somehow, she'd started telling you the story and you'd become lost in it.  
  
You go inside, the woman at your heals, her daughter trailling behind her. She hands the baby to a blond man at a corner table. He hugs the boy and the child laughs. The blond looks at the woman next to him, a petite red-head, who is polishing off a piece of cake. "Mama eats a lot, ne?" He asks the baby. the woman smiles good-naturedly. "You do too." Her voice has a carefree tone.  
  
There is a third woman, a pretty blond, flitting around the room. A small boy with silvery-violet hair is following her, pulling on the hem of her skirt. "Not now, Jah-Chan." She says impatiently. A young man with a page-boy haircut swoops by, picking up the child. "Mama's busy, Jah-Chan. She's got lots of things to do."  
  
"What, Papa?"  
  
His finger wags and he taps the boy on the nose. "Sore wa himitsu desu"  
  
The blond woman greets you. "Konnichi wa. Can I help you?"   
  
"I'd like a room." You say.  
  
She smiles. "Of course." She turns to her husband, "Let Jah-Chan get the key. It will give him something to do and will make him happy." The child slides out of his father's arms and rushes off.  
  
The man looks at you through violet eyes. You're a wanderer, aren't you? You go from place to place, trying to find a purpose." He is very perceptive. "Yeah." your response is short and curt. He smiles knowingly. You wonder about him...wonder about them all. They remind you of some one, but who?  
  
The little boy come scampering back into the room, a key dangling from his small hand. Beaming, he hands it to his mother. "Thank you, Jah-Chan." She smiles. The child hugs her around the legs. "Welcome, Mama." He chirps.  
  
You take the key from her hand and follow her to your room. You put your things in the room. As you glance about the small chamber, you see a wooden cross hanging on the wall.  
  
You don't believe in God. He's never done anything for you and your life is hell. You move to take it down, then you notice the inscription on it. "Through the Storm," It reads, "You do not walk alone." You think twice and leave it in its place. Sighing, you exit the room.  
  
It's quiet in the Inn, for all the others are outside on the porch, watching the sun set.   
  
The two older children are running through the grass together, chasing fireflies. The red-head has her baby in her arms, her head on the blond man's shoulder. The youngest of the three women, the story-teller, has been joined by a serious looking man. His dark hair falls over his forehead and into his eyes. They sit silently next to one another, watching their daughter.  
  
The innkeeper and his wife are cuddled in one another's arms, not paying attention to much else. Now that you get a good look at her, the woman appears to be pregnant, but, the way she and her husband are acting, that doesn't surprise you. The man kisses her and she smiles dreamily. Then, without even bothering to look up, calls to her son, "Jah-Chan, stay where I can see you, Dear." And his small voice echoes throught the dusk, "Yes, Mama!"  
  
The little girl runs up to the porch and throws herself into her father's arms. He looks surprised for a moment, then smiles.   
  
As It gets darker, the innkeeper calls for his son. "Jah-Chan! Come here!" And there is the boy's voice again, "Not now, Papa!" "Elijah," His voice is full of warning, "Come here!" A frustrated sound comes from the yard "Yes, Papa." And there is Elijah, in his father's arms. He's asleep soon enough.  
  
You sigh, wishing your were that simple. These people and their children lead very plain lives and you can tell. they're so happy, so carefree, all of them. You are jealous.  
  
And why, you wonder, do they seem so familiar? You've never met them before, you can't possibly know them before; you can't possibly know them.  
  
You step past them off the porch and stand in the field, examining the sky. You stay there long into the night, until you are alone, pondering the familiarity of these people. You are certain you don't know them, and yet...  
  
*****************  
  
Author's Note: I'm sure you can guess who they all are. C'mon, guess! it's not that hard! ^_^ 


End file.
